


step into my parlor

by rhysgore



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cock Warming, Extortion, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-consensual Exhibitionism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season of the Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: It wasn’t long after Spider took him in that Crow learned the price for his hospitality was more than simply being the Baron’s right hand.
Relationships: The Spider/Uldren Sov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	step into my parlor

It wasn’t long after Spider took him in that Crow learned the price for his hospitality was more than simply being the Baron’s right hand. 

Spider had summoned him, and dismissed his usual guards, leaving the two of them alone. Afraid he was about to be punished for a transgression he wasn’t aware he’d committed, Crow fidgeted under the Baron’s gaze for a good minute before asking what Spider wanted from him. At that, Spider had chuckled, and given him a singular command.

“Get on your knees.”

And that had been that. Crow had hardly considered disobeying him, all too aware of what the consequences for defiance were- he helped mete them out, after all. It wasn’t that unpleasant an experience, all things considered.

It also wasn’t the last time. Eventually it became easier- the difference in their size wasn’t so difficult to overcome as Crow learned more and more what Spider liked. He didn’t even mind when the Baron entertained guests while he worked. Most of the other Eliksni treated him like he wasn’t even there, anyways. More like furniture than a man.

So it went. And so it was that he was on his knees, Spider’s cock halfway down his throat, when he heard the heavy sound of bootsteps.

“I tracked that stolen shipment as you requested. Hopefully that’s--”

The Guardian- Crow could tell it was them from the sound of their voice- abruptly stopped. Crow didn’t have to guess why. He’d stopped also, eyes widening, palms sweating. 

He’d thought Spider had fucked the capacity for mortification out of him. Clearly, that assumption had been incorrect.

Spider’s hand in his hair pushed him down. It was gentle, a reminder of where he was and what he was meant to be doing. The next reminder would not be so kind. Crow tried to relax, but it was significantly more difficult than it had been just moments before, his throat suddenly dry and constricting, jaw aching.

“I can- come back,” the Guardian said. There was a slight tremor in their voice, one that smoothed out quickly, but not quickly enough for Spider not to have noticed. “If you’re busy.”

“It’s not a problem. Please, continue. What were you saying about my shipment?” This time, the push was more of a shove, forcing Crow along. Unprepared for it, he had to struggle not to choke. He couldn’t prevent himself from wheezing, breathing made difficult by Spider’s cock halfway down his throat, the tapered tip jabbing uncomfortably at his esophagus.

_ Calm down,  _ he thought to himself.  _ This is fine. You’ve done this a hundred times before. It’s the same as it’s always been. _

It was a lie. This wasn’t the same. The Guardian might have been too polite to say anything, but Crow could feel the contempt emanating from them. They must have thought him pathetic- must have been disgusted watching him whore himself out in exchange for his safety.

“R-right,” the Guardian said, still plainly shaken. “I, um. I tracked it off-world, actually. The House that stole it seems to have some sort of fence that they’re using, to… to make it harder to retrieve your goods after they’ve been sold.”

Crow squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to drown out anything that wasn’t the task at hand. Whatever business the Guardian had with Spider was, at present, none of his concern. The thick cock in his mouth was, however. After a moment, the negotiations in his periphery faded, drowned out by the sound of blood rushing in his head.

Slowly, he began to move again, working his lips over the length of the Baron’s dick, concentrating on the sensation of it. The ridges along the shaft had once perplexed him- now, they were almost comfortingly familiar, and he focused on laving at them with his tongue. Spider always seemed to enjoy when he did that, and this instance was no exception, the Baron’s grip in his hair loosening, shifting to something more gentle, although no less possessive. A gesture which Crow took as encouragement to continue doing what he was doing.

Spider gave him no warning when he came, save a loud grunt that was audible even with Crow trying his best to ignore what was going on around him. His cock twitched, semen filling Crow’s mouth in a veritable flood, forcing him to swallow before he choked on it. Cum leaked from between his lips, dribbling down his chin and onto his clothing, seeping into the hem of his shirt.

“And what of the House deserters? Any news?” Spider asked, continuing on as if he hadn’t just climaxed in full view of the Guardian, who was--

Crow’s self-consciousness returned to him all at once. He tried to pull himself away from Spider- one last bid at feigning composure- but the Baron pulled him right back, keeping him rooted in place. His nose brushed up against the Baron’s pelvis, inhaling the musky scent of his sweat, and an ill feeling settled in his stomach as Crow realized he wasn’t quite finished yet.

“We’ve pinpointed the location of one of their major hideouts.” That was the Guardian’s Ghost speaking. “We still need time to stake it out and assemble a team, but we don’t think they’re moving any time soon.”

“Good,” Spider replied. His cock was going soft in Crow’s mouth, easier to breathe around but no less obstructive. Crow could feel his jaw throbbing, the soreness spreading down his neck to his shoulders, which he had tensed without realizing it. As he struggled to relax himself, Spider stroked him, segmented fingers carding through his hair. “Now. Let’s talk about what happens next…”

* * *

Later on, after Crow had cleaned himself up and retired to his annex of the safehouse, the Guardian paid him a visit in private. They were quiet as they approached him- so quiet that when they cleared their throat to get his attention, Crow practically jumped out of his seat.

“Ah--” he said, calming himself with a breath. “Hello.” The embarrassment of earlier that day had largely subsided, but there was enough residual to make him unwilling to meet their eyes, staring over the Guardian’s shoulder instead. “Need... something?”

“I wanted to talk to you about--” Pausing suddenly, the Guardian glanced behind them, then back at Crow. “Is he…” They lowered their voice, and gestured furtively towards their ears.

“Listening to us?” Crow filled in. He shook his head. “Not that I know of. He doesn’t feel a need to keep that close tabs on me. The Baron has heavily incentivized my loyalty.” By the way the Guardian’s gaze flitted over to Glint, Crow assumed that they already knew what he meant. “But that’s not to say I wouldn’t show it on my own terms. I owe him a great debt for everything he’s done for me. For  _ us.” _

“That’s not…” The Guardian started to say something, and then sighed, frowning. Their brow furrowed in something like frustration. “Does he do that often?”

Crow looked away, hesitant to respond. He’d already been humiliated once in front of them, and their concern felt like more salt in the wound.

“It doesn’t matter,” he replied, acerbically. “What the Baron requests of those who work for him is his prerogative. You should already be aware of this.”

“I--”

“Do you need my help or not?!” Crow snapped, finally managing to look them in the eye.

The Guardian’s mouth closed, lips pressing themselves into a hard, thin line. They nodded, tersely.

“Apologies for prying,” they said. “Excuse me.”

As they left, regret hit Crow like a bucket of ice water, more powerful and potent than he knew the humiliation of accepting their help would have been.

**Author's Note:**

> i had to pay tribute to this hugely fucked relationship dynamic for a bunch of different reasons, but two of the biggest ones are the Ghost IED thing, which is absolutely buckwild as far as blackmail material goes, and crow's gap moe event horizon. uldren being a chuuni siscon was good enough on its own but the difference between that attitude and the quiet, demure guy who needs to be coaxed into talking to you by his ghost makes his cute level scale off the chart ;o;
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/maverickminuano)


End file.
